Piercing
by Roxy-chan-12
Summary: "Sora… is that a sapphire stud?" - SoRiku Rated T, just in case


**A/N:Bah! I need to stop having ideas for fanfictions! I still haven't finished my current crack one… OTL **

**This came about when Slay and I were talking about my new lip piercing… enjoy! :D**

**~Roxy~**

* * *

The unfamiliar scent of decaying grass and leaves suffocated the once strong odor of ocean and heat. The darkened brown and orange sprinkling the sidewalks and the few near-bare branches they left behind created a vivid but alien picture. Autumn had come unexpectedly, striking the main island quick and hard taking a vice grip on the typically tropical village.

Yet, as Riku walked down the leaf-peppered sidewalk, he looked out-of-place with his cold disposition and dark wardrobe in contrast with the vibrant yellows, oranges, and reds of fall and the warm pink streaks of clouds across the setting sun.

It didn't take much to get from his house to his perky best friend's, seeing as it was only a block away. Though it was, in theory, very easy to see Sora, the two boys hadn't spoken since the Friday before Fall Break… three days prior.

For most friends, this time gap was nothing out of the ordinary, but when it came to Sora and Riku, they were practically connected at the hip, so after three days, the silverette began to worry, even if he did well to hide his concern. Not long after getting lost in thought, Riku had arrived at the mahogany front door of the Strife-Leonhart residence. By the looks of it neither Leon nor Cloud was home. Riku knocked once. Over the past three days, Riku had texted Sora; no response. He had called Sora; no response. He had called the house phone; still no response. So, he decided enough was enough, he would just physically check up on the brunette. No one came to the door. _Okay… so Roxas isn't home either…_ Riku thought, sighing. He knocked again and when, yet again, no answer came, Riku reached into his pocket and shuffled around a second before pulling out a silver key connected to a metal heart-shaped keychain (Sora's choice). He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. A few weeks before, seeing as Riku frequented his house often, Sora dragged him to get a key made in case the need ever came up and the door was locked. Riku hated the idea of just barging in like he was about to, but the situation had become fairly urgent in his opinion and he _knew _Sora was home.

Riku dug the key into the bronze lock and twisted it swiftly to the left and unlocked the door with an audible metal crunch before letting himself in. He took a moment to survey the foyer of the two story house in search of his elusive friend. He slipped his shoes off on the mat next to two other pairs of shoes that already sat neatly there. Riku stepped quietly around, briefly searching the house for a certain mess of chestnut-brown spikes. Sora wasn't anywhere on the first floor from what the argent-haired teen could gather. He made his way back to the foyer and yelled out,  
"Sora, I know you're here." He stood quietly, listening for an answer, but all he got was the faint sound of a closing door from the second floor. Riku bolted up the steps two at a time to the noise and was led to Sora's bedroom door. He knocked patiently on the door dividing them. "Sora! Sora, if you're mad at me then _tell _me." The older teen groaned, trying—and failing—to mask the pleading undertone of his voice. He waited a few seconds, met with only silence. Riku grumbled exasperatedly. "Fine, if you want to be difficult, I can just stand out here and wait." A few minutes after his announcement, Riku heard soft footsteps come from the other side of the door, growing louder until the knob turned slowly. A light tug pulled the door from the slightly stuck position the door had in the frame creating a small crack that revealed one large cerulean eye. Riku sighed, putting his balled up fist on his hip.

"Sora, open the door-"

"It _is _open!" the brunette retorted quickly.

"-all the way." Sora ignored the command and just kept staring up at Riku with the nervous zaffre eye that was visible through the sliver of open door. "I will open this door even if it means slamming it into your face." The silverette warned, pinching the bridge of his nose. To the threat, Sora finally complied, inching the door open. He stopped the door when it was halfway open and glanced at Riku and then averted his eyes from the impatient boy.

"Just…u-um… don't-just don't laugh okay?" the brunette said hesitantly. To the request, Riku raised an argent brow. Why would he laugh?

Sora swung the door open the rest of the way, expertly avoiding the thick wooden door threatening to smack his nose.

There was nothing out-of-the-ordinary about the shorter teenager. Sora looked about how he would on a weekend afternoon that entailed staying close to home. His usually defined spikes drooped a bit and jutted from his head in all directions, evidencing that he hadn't left the house _once _that weekend. His clothes were simple; just a white t-shirt that sagged on one side, revealing the smooth curve of his tan shoulder, and a pair of khaki shorts that hung fairly loose on his thin frame.

Sora looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Riku who looked at him, very confused.

"Sora, I don't see-" Riku started but cut himself off when a glimmer of something caught his eye. He trained his gaze in the direction of where the sparkle had come from…Sora's right ear. "What-" the taller teen mumbled, reaching out and taking hold of Sora's chin, rotating and tilting the brunette's head to get a better look. "Sora… is that a sapphire stud?" Sora cringed, but nodded because there was indeed a small sterling silver post with a faux sapphire jewel now accessorizing the younger teen's right ear. Riku jerked his friend's head in the other direction to check the other side for earrings. The silverette snickered causing Sora to scowl.  
"I told you not to laugh!" he exclaimed, swatting Riku's hand away.

"I'm sorry. Just… why only the right side? No, let's start from the top: why did you do it in the first place?" Riku said, still grinning. Sora sighed; there was no turning back now, he had to explain himself.

"Well, it started after school on Friday."

_Sora trailed behind Roxas as they made the usual trek back to their house. The blond stopped and craned his neck around to look at his brother. He sighed.  
"Okay, what's on your mind?" Roxas grinned sympathetically, knowing full well that Sora was troubled. He nodded his head in the direction they were walking, gesturing for his older twin to catch up to him. The brunette walked along the sidewalk until he was beside Roxas.  
"So, what is it?" he nudged Sora's arm and got a quiet chuckle in return.  
"Well…" Sora started, "last week, you got your ear pierced and it got me thinking; everyone's got _something_ pierced but me." He glanced at the mentioned stud in the cartilage of his twin's left ear. Sora brought one hand up and counted his fingers, listing, "you and our dads with your pierced ears, Axel and his snake-bites, ear piercings, and eyebrow piercings, and Riku," Sora visibly tensed, "with his lower lip piercing…" the older of the two bit his lip and twiddled his fingers. Roxas' eyes softened and he placed an affectionate hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Sora, don't feel you need to get something done just because everyone else is. Besides, I don't think piercings would suit you all that well." He grinned and patted Sora on the back reassuringly. _

"So, disregarding Roxas' advice and everything, I still went to Moogle Ink and got a piercing. Unfortunately they didn't ask what side I wanted it on and it never occurred to me to ask." Sora brought both his hands to rest behind his head as he was known to do and continued, "I didn't even know it mattered until I came home and dad explained it to me."  
"So, why have you been avoiding me?" Riku asked. Sora looked down at the floor.  
"Well…Hey, Riku, could we sit down? It's a little awkward talking to you in the doorway like this." The silverette nodded, following Sora into the bedroom and sitting beside the brunette on his bed.  
"Okay, so I've been avoiding you because-" he played with his hair timidly. _Why is he acting so… strange? Sora's never this shy. _Riku thought as his best friend continued. "-I was scared you'd think I was- well, I was afraid you'd… find out that..." Sora's voice trailed off a bit at the end of his sentence, but Riku had heard him.  
"Find out what? That you were gay?" the older teen asked plainly, glancing at Sora from behind his argent bangs. The brunette sputtered.  
"Wh-wha? No! Well, I mean-wait, you're not mad?" Sora whipped his head to the side to look fixedly at Riku who tossed his head back and laughed. Chestnut-brown eyebrows furrowed as Sora pouted angrily.  
"And what's so funny?" he asked, slightly offended. Riku composed himself and shook his head, smiling at the brunette.  
"I just think it's funny. You thought I didn't pick up on that? Sora, I've known for a long time, I just never thought you'd go around advertising it." Sora's expression gradually began to change from pissed and pouty to wide-eyed and interested. "I'm not surprised either. You _were _raised by gay parents and have a gay twin brother. In my opinion it was only a matter of time." Riku smirked after he finished and looked over at Sora who just sat next to him, dumbfounded to the point where all he could do was blink. "Heh, you're such a doofus." The silverette teased, ruffling the younger teen's soft spikes. "You want to hear something interesting?" As Riku spoke, Sora lifted his head up to look at his older friend, curiosity glossing his large azure eyes. "I'm almost positive that I know who you like." Riku leaned back against the window with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug, knowing smirk spread across his face. Sora's cheeks immediately heated up and flushed deep red, his azure eyes widening in disbelief and horror. He swallowed hard, "H-how much is almost?"

To this, Riku shrugged, taking a second to consider the question.  
"I don't know. I'd say maybe ninety-eight percent." He snickered at the brunette's reaction. Sora had brought his hands to his face so as to cover his eyes and desperately try to cover his blush in shame. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed that his friend knew, or worried about the two percent chance he was wrong. "I guess I won't know unless you tell me. I mean, there's always that two percent, right?" Riku looked over at Sora and added, "But, by your reaction, I'd wager it's someone I know. Perhaps even someone I know rather _well_?" The younger boy flinched. _Damn you Riku and your psychic mind-read-y abilities._ Sora cursed in his head.

"Y-yeah…"  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Riku leaned in close to his friend's still covered face

"It is someone you know." Sora turned his head away, feeling the silverette's hot breath on his hand. Riku smiled, knowing he had the other teen right where he wanted him.  
"Care to tell me who?" he crooned, leaning even closer.

What was Sora supposed to say? He couldn't just blurt out a confession. 'It's _you_ Riku! I've had the biggest, most uber crush on you for, like, EVER!' no. Just because Riku _knew _didn't mean he felt the _same._ After a moment or two of assessing the horrible, humiliating situation he was in, Sora took a deep breath, removed his hands from his face and, without opening his eyes, lunged forward trying to land a peck on the other boy's cheek. However, because Sora had forgotten not only how close the two were, but also that Riku had his head turned and was _not _facing forward, the kiss did _not _land innocently on the cheek—that would be too perfect; no, as soon as the brunettes lips connected to something, he knew it wasn't where he had meant the kiss to land. The real giveaway was the sliver of cold metal on one side of his lip. _Is that… his lip piercing?_ Sora blinked his eyes open, desperately hoping he wouldn't see them, but when he fully opened his eyes, there they were—those bright aquamarine eyes he had become so familiar with—wide with shock. When everything fully registered in Sora's mind, he jerked away going beet-red in the face as he stuttered and spit nonsense of apology to his best friend.

"I-I am _soooo _sorry, Riku! I swear it was on impulse, I didn't mean for it to landonyourlipsIamsosorry!" tears welled at the corners of his usually vivid cerulean eyes and a few fat tears rolled down his burning cheeks. A few turned into a continuous stream of tears as Sora hiccupped between his audible sobs.

"Sora…" Riku interrupted, but it couldn't cut through the sobbing. The silverette frowned. He hated watching his best friend cry like this and he had to stop it before _he _got depressed. Riku draped his arm around the basket-case next to him and tugged him closer, burying his face in tangles of brown hair to land a kiss on the top of the hysterical teen's head. "Sora, don't cry. You should be happy." Riku hummed into the spiked tresses of his friend's hair. Sora stopped the onslaught of tears for a moment, not moving an inch from the older boy's grip.

"How -hic- can I be? I just ruined -sob- everything!" Sora's thin frame was racked with sobs once more. Riku smiled and dipped his head down to the brunette's face, kissing his cheek softly.

"'cause I was right."

Sora stopped crying for a moment and glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"H-huh?" he choked a bit on his voice and it was a bit hoarse from the sobbing. Riku brought his hand up and wiped the tears from Sora's cheeks. The younger of the two leaned into the touch that was so gentle and affectionate. A moment or two of silence passed until Sora cleared his throat and uttered quietly, "I'm confused…" with the same hand that was cupping the side of his friend's face, Riku pulled him forward and brushed his lips against Sora's in a simple, sweet kiss; no tongue, no swapping spit, just a tender and innocent peck, but it was enough.

"How's that for an answer?"

"An answer to what?" Sora asked, his tears completely dry now. Riku chuckled, ruffling the brunette's untidy spikes.

"The silent question you asked when you kissed me earlier." The silverette pointed out nonchalantly. Sora tilted his head, still a bit confused.

"Wait, you mean that-"

"Yes, Sora, I will go out with you." Riku confirmed, leaning down and kissing the younger teen on the temple. Sora took a moment to fully realize what his friend had just said. Riku watched the brunette's expression gradually change. It started with his chestnut brows rising and it moved down to his eyes which widened considerably and gained a bright spark that was so familiar in the pools of deep blue. The corners of his mouth curled upwards and quickly escalated to the ecstatic face similar to that of an excited child.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted, barely able to contain his excitement as he flung himself at the older teen, linking his arms around Riku's neck and squeezing happily. Riku grunted as he was practically tackled by a joyful Sora, but he gladly returned the hug, wrapping his strong arms around the brunette's waist.

Riku helped situate Sora so that the younger teen was sitting in his lap and the silverette was holding him by his waist with his chin resting on Sora's shoulder.

"So, if you were so worried about the piercing, why didn't you just take it out?" Riku asked after several minutes of comfortable silence. Sora shifted in his new boyfriend's lap so that he was able to look back at the other boy, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips curled down in a pout.

"Because, it could get infected! It's still open!" the smallest of the pair asserted as if it were the most obvious answer to give. Riku rolled his eyes and just nuzzled the brunette lovingly.

"I love you, Sora, even if you have skewed logic most of the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora defended.

"Never mind," Riku waved his hand in front of his face, shaking off the topic, "you'd probably just get confused."

"Hey! That's cruel, Ri-Ri." Sora pouted, crossing his arms. Riku kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck, not acknowledging the new nickname.

"Oh, and Sora?"

"Hm?"

"I think the piercing's cute."

* * *

**A/N: welp, there it is…. It took too long OTL I know it got off track there but I wrapped it up with the piercing again :D**

**More to come perhaps?**

**OH! If you're reading this, go check out my sister's stuff! **_**Slaycinder **_**- LOOK HER UP NOW! She writes really amazing KH fanfics. They're all quite entertaining and silly. (Might I suggest Match Maker since it sets the base for some jokes in other shots)**

**Review for a Kingdom Cookie!**

**Flame for a Keyblade to the face! **

**~Roxy~**


End file.
